Sketchbook
by fujodanshi4
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan sebuah Sketchbook


Disclaimer: Tokoh di ff ini bukan milik saya cerita punya saya.

Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and Wu Yifan

Genre: romance(?) i don't know. just find it and tell me.

Rating: K+

Summary: hanya sebuah cerita tentang Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sketchbook. (bad summary!)

Warning: Boys Love, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, alur kecepetan, super GaJe.

.

.

.

Hai.. sebelumya mau ngenalin dulu ya . . . namanya Adam Rizky. tapi mohon dipanggil Oyong disini ya:3. Oyong author baru... makanya oyong mohon review sejujur-jujurnya dari kalian.. maacih sekian.'-')/

.

.

.

Here We Go

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa kakinya bergerak ke arah balkon kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia menghirup udara pagi yang begitu segar melewati hidungnya. Mungkin lari pagi sebelum berangkat kuliah ide yang bagus, pikirnya. Setelah mencuci muka dan persiapan kecil lainnya. Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri jalan menuju taman.

Suasana di taman cukup ramai ada yang lari pagi sepertinya dan ada juga yang sekedar duduk dan mengobrol. Chanyeol memasang _earphone_ di telinganya lalu memulai lari pagi paginya. Sesekali ia lantunkan lagu yang ia dengarkan. Ia juga berpapasan dengan beberapa teman lama, bercengkrama sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan masing masing.

Hampir 30 menit dan Chanyeol sudah cukup dibanjiri oleh keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Ia membuka tutup botol air mineral yang sempat ia beli tadi lalu meminumnya. Rasanya segar sekali merasakan bagaimana cairan sejuk itu mengalir melewati tenggorokannya.

Chanyeol mengerling ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah enam. Ia masih punya lima belas menit sebelum bersiap dan berangkat kuliah. Chanyeol melepas _earphone_ nya seraya. Melihat sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah bangku di hadapan sebuah air mancur yang cukup besar. Chanyeol membawa lamgkahnya menuju bangku itu dan meletakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut taman. Berusaha mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menarik perhatinnya dan menangkap sesosok bertubuh mungil yang duduk di pinggir air mancur mengghadap ke arah Chanyeol . Sedang asyik dengan sebuah buku sketsa dan menggoreskan pensilnya diatas kerras bukunya. Sesekali ia mengerling sejenak melihat objek sketsanya . Chanyeol mengikuti arah mata sosok tersebut. Dan menangkap sebuah patung _Cupid_ dengan padang bunga tulip kuning tepat di belakangnya. Oh inikah ? Batin Chanyeol. Ia kembali menghadap sosok di hadapannya dan mendapati sosok tersebut tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap menggambar. Melihat itu tanpa sadar bibir Chanyeol juga membentuk sebuah senyuman. Mata Chanyeol menelusuri sosok tersebut dari atas hingga bawah.

B(sebutan Chanyeol untuk sosok tersebut, karena ia memakai jaket bertuliskan 'B') meluruskan pandangannya ke arah objek nya dan matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap pandangan Chanyeol ke arahnya. Chanyeol yang tertangkap basah mencuri pandang ke arah B hanya mengangguk canggung seraya tersenyum canggung pula, lalu ia menggeser tubuhnya, takut kalau ia menutupi objek sketsa B. B buru buru menggelengkan kepala sehingga rambut ikalnya terkibas indah dan mengisyatkan agar Chanyeol kembali ke posisi sebelumnya. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya sedikit. Tidak mengerti maksud B namun ia tetap mengikuti isyarat dari B. B menunjukkan simbol 'ok' menggunakan tangannya dan mengisyaratkan Chanyeol (lagi) agar ia meletakkan tangannya pada senderan bangku taman, menumpukan kaki kanannya deiatas kaki kirinya, dan mengarahkan pandanganya ke arah samping. Entah apa yang mendorong Chanyeol mengikuti semua instuksi yang B titahkan, Chanyeol juga tidak tahu untuk apa Chanyeol berpose seperti ini, seolah olah Chanyeol adalah sebuah model untuk -tunggu dulu. Ah begitu rupanya, Chanyeol -kembali- mengulum sebuah senyuman, senyum malu malu, lalu melirik melewati ekor matanya melihat B yang juga ikut tersenyum seraya meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibirnnya seolah olah menginstruksikan Chanyeol untuk diam. Chanyeol menutup senyumnya saat itu juga. Dan B kembali serius dengan bukunya.

Dulu Chanyeol pernah bermimpi menjadi seorang model. Berpose dan orang lain menggambil gambarmu, itulah hal yang dulu Chanyeol inginkan. sekarang impian Chanyeol terkabulkan, meski hanya sebagai model sketsa dari orang asing tapi Chanyeol sudah cukup senang.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian seseorang bertubuh tinggi datang dan berdiri dihadapan B. B menatap sosok tersebut begitu juga Chanyeol. mereka terlihat berbicara sejenak. Chanyeol mengakhiri posenya dilihatnya B tersenyum kepada pria dihadapannya lalu Beranjak dan berjalan bersama pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut seraya melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan terima kasih kearah Chanyeol. Channyeol menghela napas. Ia kembali teringat kejadian yang cukup konyol tadi lalu tanpa sadar mengulum senyum samar. Ia mengerling ke arah jam tangannya dan membelalak mendapati ia hanya punya 15 menit sebelum kelas pertama dimulai. Chanyeol bergegas pulang dan bersiap untuk kuliah.

.

.

.

Ini sudah tengah malam dan Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan separuh tugas hukuman dari dosennya karena ia datang terlambat. Chanyeol sempat protes, namun aksi protes Chanyeol malah membuat tugasnya bertambah. Sekarang Chanyeol menyeret kakinya menyusuri koridor apartemennya yang gelap dan hanya ada beberapa lampu sebagai penerangan. Setelah ia sampai di apartemennya ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur tanpa bersusah payah berganti baju atau mandi dan segera berlayar mengarungi samudra mimpi.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Chanyeol terbangun lebih awal ketimbang biasanya. Dan karena Chanyeol bingung untuk melakukan apa sepagi ini. Maka, ia putuskan untuk berlari pagi seperti kemarin. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga Chanyeol sudah siap untuk lari paginya. Chanyeol teringat dengan sosok kemarin. Tubuh mungilnya, rambut _brunette-_ nya, Bibirnya yang tipis, jari lentiknya, kakinya, wajahnya saat serius, dan matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit itu, oh itu membuat Chanyeol menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang sekitarnya karena tersenyum layaknya seorang idiot. Tapi Chanyeol tidak memedulikannya. Memikirkan B membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang. Apa yang ia pikirkan? lupakan. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari Ia sudah sampai di taman kota. Chanyeol baru saja memulai langkah pertamanya saat ia menangkap sosok B duduk di bawah pohon _maple_. Seperti kemarin, ia memainkan pensil diatas _sketchbook_ nya. _Earphone_ bertengger manis di kedua telinganya. Ini adalah pertemuannya yang kedua. Chanyeol inin menyapa B sekalian melihat hasil kemarin , hehe. Tapi apakah B masih mengingat Chanyeol? Bagaimana kalau ia melupakan Chanyeol? Ini membuat Chanyeol setengah gugup. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati B yang masih asyik menggores-goreskan pensil. Dilihatnya B tersenyum

"ingin melihat sketsa kemarin, huh?" B menatap kearah Chanyeol.

"eh? e-emm ya begitulah hehehe" Chanyeol mendadak gugup mendengar suara milik B.

"kemarilah " B menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya lalu melepas _earphone_ nya. Mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk disebelahnya. Chanyeol mengangguk kikuk lalu duduk. B membalik halaman buku sketsanya membuat Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menangkap beberapa sketsa yang terpampang di _sketchbook_ milik B.

"Woah! apa kau yang menggambar semua ini?"

"hm? oh.. ah ya begitulah, jelek ya?" B sedikit merengut.

"Kau bercanda? ini sungguh luar biasa, bahkan terlihat seperti aslinya. " Tutur Chanyeol ikut-ikutan membolak balik _Sketchbook_ milik B.

" ah, kau berlebihan" ucap B tersipu seraya melayangkan pukulan tak bertenaga ke dada bidang Chanyeol.

" aku serius, kau punya bakat!" Wajah B memerah hingga ketelinganya.

"sudah cukup, terima kasih atas pujianmu" B tertawa kecil menghentikan pujian-pujian Chanyeol. sedang tangannya kembali membalik lembar _sketchbook_ nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya.

B menyambut tangan besar Chanyeol dengan tangan mungilnya yang lembut.

"Namaku-ah? Kris? kau sudah datang" B melepas jabatan tangannya dan menghampiri pria yanng ia sebut Kris. Tampak Pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut blonde dan wajah datar berjalan ke arah mereka dua. Ah! ini kan pria yang kemarin.

"Chanyeol aku duluan yah, senang bisa mengenal mu " ucap B seraya melambaikan tangan. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kaku dan balik melambai. Apa pria yang itu pacarnya? Pikir Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela napas kasar. Sekarang ia tak memiliki semangat untuk lari pagi lagi. Maka ia kembali pulang lalu bersiap untuk kuliah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyesap kopinya dan kembali fokus dengan laptop dihadapannya. Jari-jarinya menari diatas _keyboard_. Chanyeol sekarang berada di sebuah kafe di dekat kampusnya. Sedang mengerjakan tugas hukuman dari dosennya yang jumlahnya jauh dari kata sedikit. Chanyeol menekan tombol _enter_ lalu menghela napas panjang. Bagus, tinggal sedikit lalu ia bisa pulang dengan tenang. Chanyeol meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Matanya menatap jam dinding di kafe.

 _16.30_

Oh ternyata hari sudah senja. Sudah hampir 3 jam Ia berada disini. Chanyeol meraih cangkir kopinya dan mendapati cangkirnya sudah kosong. Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak pulang, belum. Chanyeol memesan secangkir kopi tambahan dan makanan pencuci mulut untuk menemaninya. Chanyeol kembali duduk di tempatnya. Ia mengigit kuenya sedikit dan menyesap cairan hitam pekatnya lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak kembali berkutat dengan _keyboard_ dan monitor saat seseorang yang sepertinya pernah Chanyeol lihat duduk di meja sebrang. Dan seketika itu organ tubuh Chanyeol mendadak berhenti bekerja. Apa yang terjadi denganmu Chanyeol ? Sadarlah! Chanyeol menampar pipi kirinya dengan tanganya dan mengaduh kesakitan. Chanyeol menatap kembali sosok tersebut. Itu B, kenapa ia bisa ada disini? Apa rumahnya disekitar sini?.

"Chanyeol?" B menyadari tatapan Chanyeol. Ia lalu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum bodoh menanggapinya. B menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di kursi didepan tempat Chanyeol duduk. Wajah Chanyeol memanas. Kau kenapa Park Chanyeol?

"Apa kau tinggal di sekitar sini? ".

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Hei! Itu pertanyaanku!.

" ah.. ehm tidak . Kampusku berada di sekitar sini. Lalu kau sendiri?"

"aku menemani Kris" B menunjuk ke arah kasir dimana Kris mengantri dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Pria itu lagi! Batin Chanyeol menatap kesal kearah Kris

"Apakah dia pacarmu? Kulihat kalian selalu bersama" Chanyeol tak dapat menahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"apa? Dia? Bukan.. Dia sepupuku. Lagipula aku menemaninya untuk membeli kue karena pacarnya hari ini ulang tahun." Ucap B membenarkan. Ah begitu rupanya, Chanyeol lupa bahwa kafe ini juga menyediakan pelayanan pembuatan kue untuk ulang tahun dan lain lain.

"Ah, sayang sekali aku tidak membawa _sketchbook_ ku" lanjutnya tiba-tiba menepuk keningnya. "padahal aku ingin menunjukanmu sketsa kemarin lusa. Akan kubawakan besok, kau akan lari pagi lagi besok pagi kan?"

"benarkah? Umm.. maksudku… Baiklah, tentu saja. Kebetulan besok aku tak ada kelas pagi" jawabnya nyengir kuda.

"oke. Aku akan menunggumu Chanyeol." dan saat itu Kris datang menjemput B. B mengucapkan salam dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan tugas-tugasnya yang ia harap bisa selesai sebelum malam menjemput.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya tiba-tiba dan melihat ke arah jendela. Matahari sudah menyapa . Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah jam weker di nakas. Seolah-olah menyalahkannya karena tidak bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Chanyeol bangkit lalu mandi secepat ia bisa kemudian memakai training serta jaket dan berhambur keluar.

Chanyeol mempercepat laju kakinya saat dilihatnya taman sudah dekat. Ia tak ingin membuat B menunggunya lebih lama lagi. Chanyeol mengehentikan langkahnya, ia mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan berjalan santai. mencari-cari posisi B. Dan Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu , B tidak menjelaskan dimana mereka akan bertemu.

Chanyeol berdecak sebal, taman kota cukup luas. Apa Chanyeol harus menelusuri seluruh taman? oh itu tidak mungkin. Chanyeol kemudian teringat kalau mereka pernah bertemu di air mancur jadi ia langkahkan kakinya ke sana. Tapi tunggu! Bukankah mereka juga bertemu di bawah pohon _maple_? Apakah disana tempat B menunggu? . Sekarang kepala Chanyeol terasa pening. Dimana B menunggu Chanyeol? Tempat pertama mereka bertemu? atau tempat Chanyeol mengenalkan dirinya? atau B sedang menunggunya di tempat lain? . Setelah berbagai konnflik di kepalanya . Maka, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk datang ke tempat pertemuan pertama. Karena menurutnya petermuan pertama lebih berkesan, hehehe. Chanyeol bersemangat saat melihat air mancur sudah dekat padahal hanya untuk melihat sebuah sketsa. Ia sampai dihadapan air mancur dan menghela napas panjang . Tetapi B belum datang, Chanyeol duduk di pinggiran air mancur dan menghadap ke arah patung _Cupid_. Kemudian ia bersiul, ternyata jika dilihat dari sini pemandangannya lumayan juga, pikirnya. Pantas saja B ingin menunjukkan hasil sketsanya padan Chanyeol. Omong-omong dimana B? Apa ia kehilangan _sketchbook_ nya? Atau ia lupa jalan ke arah taman dan tersesat ? Oh Chanyeol hentikan itu. Chanyeol putuskan untuk menunggu.

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit.

30 menit.

Oke Chanyeol sudah cukup menunggu. Sepertinya B memermainkannnya. Ia mungkin berpikir bahwa pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol tidak penting. Tapi haloo bukannya B sudah berjanji? Bukankah seharusnya ia menepati janjinya? Walaupun terlambat itu cukup dari pada tidak datang. Dengan wajah kesal Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya. Saat Chanyeol hendak berjalan pulang ia melihat seseorang bertubuh tinggi berjalan ke arahnya. Itu Kris, tapi dimana B? Apakah B benar benar menganggap janjinya tidak penting? Ini membuat pelipis Chanyeol membentuk perempatan.

"Park Chanyeol?" ucap Kris saat tiba di hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sepupuku menitipkan ini untukmu" Kris memberikan sebuah _sketchbook_ kepada Chanyeol yang Chanyeol kenali sebagai _sketchbook_ milik B. Chanyeol menerimanya

"Dia meminta maaf karena tak bisa datang. semalam ia harus segera pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di sana" lanjutnya kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Apa-apaan itu? dasar orang aneh, umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol teringat akan _sketchbook_ ditangannya.

Chanyeol duduk kembali dan membuka halaman melihat sesuatu tertulis di pojok kiri atas. _-_ _Milik Byun Baekhyun_ _-_ . Ah jadi namanya Baekhyun toh? hihihi tidak salah Chanyeol menyebutnya sebagai B selama ini. B untuk Baekhyun muehehe, Chanyeol terkikik.

Chanyeol melihat karya-karya Baekhyun. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat melihatnya. Goresannya begitu sempurna dan nyata hampir tak ada cacat sedikitpun. Pantas saja ia bersekolah di luar negeri. Chanyeol sampai pada halaman dimana ia melihat sebuah patung _Cupid_. Ah ini dia. Chanyeol mensejajarkan _sketchbook_ Baekhyun dihadapannya. Membandingkan dengan aslinya, well tak perlu ditanya lagi. Meski hanya hitam putih dan abu-abu gambarannya sangat jelas dan detail. Chanyeol melihat gambaran dirinya di _sketchbook_ . Ia terlihat semakin tampan di situ . Atau Chanyeol memang tampan dari sananya? Haha Chanyeol tersenyum memikirkannya. Baekhyun benar benar menggambar sampai kedetailnya. Bahkan, tali sepatu Chanyeol yang tidak terikat pun ia gambar. Senyum Chanyeol memudar dan bola matanya membesar saat menemukan tulisan di ujung kanan karya Baekhyun. Buru-buru ia mengambil ponselnya, menekan-nekan tombolnya beberapa kali lalu menempelkan di telinganya.

Setetelah menunggu beberapa saat. Teleponnya tersambung.

"halo?" mata Chanyeol melebar.

"ha-halo?".

.

.

.

 _The End._

 _._

 _._

 _Nggantung ya? haha ^^ . Oh iya kalo boleh curhat.. ini sebenernya buat tugas cerpen oyong di sekolah:3_

 _jelek kan? haha_

 _.Mind To Review?_


End file.
